


No Such Thing As Magic

by Aya_Chi007



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Chi007/pseuds/Aya_Chi007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s no magic spell to make all of your dreams come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing As Magic

“What do you expect to hear?” Jiyong questions softly as his hands shake as he fumbles with his pack of cigarettes. He lets the question hang as he searches his pockets for his Bic. It takes a few flicks of the lighter before it finally catches and he can light his cigarette. Smoke drifts from his parted lips, the smoke dancing away almost dreamily, before he speaks again, “It won’t make any difference if I say it out loud anyway. Nothing will change.”

Chaerin stares at him, her gaze heavy with some emotion he doesn’t want to acknowledge. Instead he looks at the diamond studs in her ears, the matching necklace, takes in the way they sparkle and shine just like the stars above them. But even they’re dull in comparison to her.

“It could,” she whispers as she scoots closer to him and rests her hand on top of his empty one.

He allows her to slip her fingers in the spaces between his own. “No, it couldn’t.” He looks back over the city, counts the twinkling lights of the cars, the streetlights, the windows. It’s so bright. Too bright for this late at night. Too bright for someone like him. “Even if I said it, you’re still going to wait for him to propose like you know your parents have arranged.”

“Maybe I wouldn’t have to if you just confessed!” He feels a hand on his cheek and allows her to guide his head so he’s looking at her again. “I’ve told you, I don’t want him, I want you, I love you. I need to know that you feel the same way.”

He flicks his cigarette away, wishing he had something stronger so he could just drown it all. The chain on his ripped jeans clinks as he shifts his leg. Thrift-stores, hand-me-down, secondhand everything and he even feels the holes in his soul as he sits next to her, feels it every time he’s next to her and reads the labels on her clothes, sees the little Tiffany logo on her jewelry.

“I can’t give you what you want, Chaerin.” Gently, he moves her hand away from his face and lets go of her hand before standing. “Everything wrong with us, everything wrong with me can’t be fixed by three words.” He looks back down to her. A sad smile curls his lips. “You’re damn close, but you’re no princess. There’s no magic spell to make all of your dreams come true.”

She takes to her feet as well, though they carry her to the door to the stairwell. He watches her go, listens to the click-clack of her designer heels against the concrete and pretends he didn’t see the tears glistening in her eyes.

He allows the echo of a slamming door to fade out before whispering, “I love you.”


End file.
